


Ophelia and Rinkah (Parent/Child): C to A - support

by Sketchione



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Honor, Parent and child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchione/pseuds/Sketchione
Summary: A companion fic to my Odin/Rinkah C-S supports. Mostly follows the outline of the generic Ophelia parent/child support but with some added twists.Rinkah believes being a chosen one comes through training. Ophelia struggles to understand.





	

**C Support**

 

 **Ophelia** : Mother, my situation is terribly dire.

 **Rinkah** : Tell me what’s wrong! Whoever did this to you is going to regre…

 **Ophelia** : No, no, mother! A voracious beast stirs within me. It demands a hearty offering.

 **Rinkah** : …Oh I get it. You’re hungry, right?

 **Ophelia** : You know me so well.

 **Rinkah** : Heh. Of course I do! After all, I‘m a chosen one.

 **Ophelia** : Y-you are?! Somehow, I always suspected. I have to admit, I'm a little jealous. I wish I were a chosen one too! Then we could battle side by side!

 **Rinkah** : There’d be no greater honor, Ophelia.

 **Ophelia** : First we'd better quiet this grumbling in my belly.

 **Rinkah** : I like your thinking. I’ll light the fire and prepare something.

 **Ophelia** : Let me help! What should I do first?

 **Rinkah** : Just get a few bowls for now.

 **Ophelia** : Sure thing! I've got it under contr— AHH!

 **Ophelia** : Mother! These shattered bowls foretell a dire event in our future...

 **Rinkah** : I like breaking things too, Ophelia, but you should always apologise if it’s somebody else’s.

 **Ophelia** : You're right. I'm sorry.

 

**B Support**

**Ophelia** : *sigh*

 **Rinkah** : Ophelia, you look upset. Is something troubling you?

 **Ophelia** : Chosen ones really do see everything, don't they?

 **Rinkah** : Depends what you mean. Just tell me what happened and I’ll help you as best I can.

 **Ophelia** : I've been wondering something. Do you think I'll become a chosen one too?

 **Rinkah** : Huh? Why would you ask me that?

 **Ophelia** : Well, it's just that I'm not strong like you and Father.

 **Rinkah** : Is that all? The spirit of the Flame tribe flows through you, you know. Even then, you’re my daughter which is strength enough.

 **Ophelia** : You don't understand how I feel! You're so strong already.

 **Rinkah** : But it wasn’t always like that. Trust me.

 **Ophelia** : Huh? What do you mean?

 **Rinkah** : My real strength came after I became a chosen one.

 **Ophelia** : Really? How is that possible?

 **Rinkah** : Ophelia, who do you think chose me? It wasn’t the Flame God, let me tell you.

 **Ophelia** : Hmm. Fate? No… But if it wasn’t a God like you said…

 **Rinkah** : I’ll just tell you! It was you, Ophelia. You gave me strength by choosing me.

 **Ophelia** : I did?

 **Rinkah** : Your birth gave me a strength surpassing even our fiercest warriors. I swore to never let you fall beside me.

 **Ophelia** : Oh, I had no idea.

 **Rinkah** : And if you work at it I’ve got no doubts you’ll become chosen too, daughter.

 **Ophelia** : Thanks, Mother.

 

**A Support**

**Ophelia** : Hello, Mother!

 **Rinkah** : Morning, Ophelia. Your flame burns bright today.

 **Ophelia** : All thanks to you! You pulled me free when I had sunk into a flame pit of despair.

 **Rinkah** : You give me that strength, you know.

 **Ophelia** : M-mother! You do me great honor. Anyway, now that I have moved past those flames I need you to teach me everything. Battlefield strategy, culinary techniques... Whatever wisdom you can spare.

 **Rinkah** : I didn’t realise I had such knowledge.

 **Ophelia** : Generations to come should benefit from your experience. I need your help, Mother. I must become much stronger. With your guidance, I can develop a warrior’s spirit and honor to back up my words. Maybe then I could inspire and help people.

 **Rinkah** : Is that so?

 **Ophelia** : Please, I just want to be an incredible chosen one, like you! Teach me everything! I'll soak up your knowledge like a sponge.

 **Rinkah** : You don’t need my spirit for that, Ophelia. It’ll come to you on your own through training. Though if we were to train side by side I’d be more than happy to have you there.

 **Ophelia** : Thank you, Mother! Can we start with some chores?

 **Rinkah** : Not quite what I had in mind. Why don't you wash those dirty dishes?

 **Ophelia** : OK! You mean this pile here? AHHH!

 **Ophelia** : Oh no! I broke a plate. I'm so sorry, Mother.

 **Rinkah** : These things happen. Well done for apologising first this time.

 **Ophelia** : Well, a true chosen one doesn't try to hide their mistakes, right?

 **Rinkah** : That’s the mark of a true warrior alright. You’re learning already!

 

**Author's Note:**

> While not as hard hitting in terms of originality as the Ophelia/Oboro (P/C) I wrote I still really enjoyed writing this. I made a few alterations such as 'Whirpool' being replaced by a Flame pit and other fire analogies.
> 
> She's from the Flame Tribe, it was only natural.
> 
> Would Rinkah care if Ophelia broke some dishes? Probably not but it's still honorable to own up to mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
